RWBY VI
by Sadistique
Summary: Ruby and her friends, including Qrow and Oscar, have grown up in ages and height. They're now around their teens and adults age. In this story, they left their current place to go in Atlas, Solitas while Yang and Weiss parted their ways without them. (DISCONTINUED!)


**RWBY VI**

 **Chapter 1: New Direction**

Ruby and her friends just quitted the refreshing building not so long ago to which they lived in it after the Fall of Beacon, if you want, that's that building where Oscar knocked at when he firstly met RNJR. Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss separated their ways from Team RNJR. Afterwards, Ruby and her comrades grew more mature, they're now 20, well except for Ruby who is 18. Speaking of which, Qrow was accompagned along Team RNJR's side. He was still drinking as much as before, the alcohol made him tirier. Then, there's Oscar, who's now 16, has gotten up to the age of training himself with a better weapon than his stick, Ruby and him both grew better at martial arts. For Weiss, she was fighting alongside Yang since Blake left Team RWBY, Yang knew deep inside that she shouldn't have trusted her at all because she was still a White Fang member, and left her behind with a broken arm. She'll never forgive her. It's like that, time goes in its own line.

XXX

Ruby and her friends, including Qrow, were starting to get tired for walking for so long, the raven haired huntress growled. ''Ugh, it's annoying! Why does it take so long to walk until we reach Atlas?'' Clearly, Ruby was impatient, as her longer hair fell right into her face, she tried to brush it away when she felt that her forehead was wet, it was sweat. The man with blonde walked near Ruby, he was yet a slender armored man with a sword in his right armored pocket, as he spoke, his voice was less loud than the girl with a red hood. ''I think Ruby is right. We should cool off for a bit now plus I feel like my legs will fall off if I don't sit.'' He felt embarrassed for saying that but then a girl with short ginger hair , yet a bit longer than before, didn't really take the conversation seriously ''Jaune, Ruby! You guys are just being lazy, I mean look, we're soon at it, in like-'' As soon as she was gonna finish her sentence, the calmest and quietest guy replied with a soft accent. ''Nora, I agree with them, we walked too much.'' Nora, the so-called lovable girl, winced as soon as she heard her friend's answer. ''But Ren! We're soon at it!'' She whined as she pronounced the last part of the sentence. Ren rolled his eyes at the childish teen. ''Man! Finally, I can chill with beer again.'' The eldest cheered as he almost stumbled with the bottle in his left hand. ''Your uncle will never change, I guess, Ruby.'' The youngest, Oscar, huffed. The ravenhead nodded in agreement. ''Well, he's Qrow after all, so where will we chill at? Any idea for an hotel?'' This question was surely obvious, everybody's eyes widened except for Qrow who was already swallowing half of his bottle. ''You're not serious, right?'' Jaune felt like raising his voice in panic as the girl with the pink hammer kinda chewed up her voice, stammering. ''I-I mean we've no money so how can we get to an hotel?'' The teen with the red warrior hood didn't think twice until Qrow burped after drinking the alcohol ''Qrow!'' They all yelled in disgust. ''Aye, sorry! So speakin' of an hotel? Hmm..'' He muttered as he looked in his pocket for money, his eyes shined, as he thought he saw 50 bucks. When he got them out, it was written 5 bucks then everybody bursted out laughing. He pouted as he saw everyone turning their laughter against him. ''Aw, Qrow! Don't be so disappointed!'' Nora said between her laughs. Ren, who was still chuckling, cleared his throat. ''Remember, what Professor Oobleck made you do, Ruby?'' He spun towards the young girl like if he pointed her out. The ravenhead with the scythe, Crescent Rose, tilted her head to remember. ''Hmm...Do you mean...Camping?'' She asked unsure. The calm boy's face softened as he nodded. ''That's what we need to do.'' His face was soft but yet serious. The brown haired kid raised his eyebrow. ''Do we have any package to set up?'' Everybody stared at him for a minute until Qrow decided to break the silence. ''Well, I guess I've everythin' y'all need.'' He confessed in his usual thick voice. Jaune beamed at the guy with grayish hair. ''That's amazing!'' He whistled in amusement. With that, they all unpacked their own setups and started to build up their own camp. The gingerhead was kinda struggling with the setups so Ren immediatly helped her up with it while Ruby and Jaune were building their own aswell. Oscar blankly watched them as he thought about how much fun they may have together. He deeply sighed when a hand patted his left shoulder, it was Qrow. ''Hey kid, whatcha doin' alone? You should probably go build up your own camp before night raises.'' The hazel eyed boy nodded as he unpacked his stuff.

XXX

Once they've all finished, Jaune, the warrior, started to cook some meat they've chased in the past few days before leaving. Suddenly, they all heard a strange noise which was coming out to be a growl. They all turned at eachothers until their glances flicked on the gingerhead. ''Was that you?'' Ruby asked suspiciously. Nora's smirk grew wider ''Heck yeah! I'm hungry!'' She hissed in enjoyment. Everyone barked out a laugh when Jaune called them out to eat. They all tasted the delicious meat and ham but they couldn't go further because Nora almost ate everything. The four others yelled Nora's name as they whined. Dinner is finally done and everybody went to bed earlier because they knew tomorrow, they'll have an enormous day.

/

 **A/N; Okay so it was just a warm-up for the main story. Also as you see, I didn't own RWBY at all and none of this will be cannon, I know it cause RWBY V6 doesn't exist yet, RT will have others ideas so that's why I'm starting up the story until y'all have finished V5.**


End file.
